The Baby of Doom
by MDQ
Summary: Marik and Bakura find Ishizu’s baby outside of their house with a letter saying that they have to raise it and although they try hard, raising the little kid isn’t as easy as it seems. better summary inside
1. Boy or Girl?

**The Baby of Doom**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: One day Marik and Bakura find Ishizu's baby outside of their house with a letter saying that they have to raise it and although they try hard, raising the little kid isn't as easy as it seems. They will soon find out that the baby's room doesn't look very peaceful, her toys aren't quite right for her and that their little baby isn't quite an angel. Maybe it would be better if her father took care of her…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning: Tea bashing! (In future chapters)

Chapter 1: Boy or girl?

It was an afternoon like all the others. Marik and Bakura were plotting an evil plan for killing Yami again. This one seemed better and more likely to work. When they finished their planning they shook hands to make a deal and they laughed loudly at Yami's doom. They laughed and laughed until the doorbell was heard.

Bakura went to open the door when…

"Marik there is a baby here!" Bakura shouted.

"A baby?" asked Marik and run to the door.

"Look there is a letter in its basket!" said Bakura and picked up the letter.

"_My dear brother,_

_I cannot hide the truth from you anymore. For the last year I had a secret relationship with Yami. This baby is the result of this relationship. I tried to keep it as hard as I could but I failed. Don't ask me why. You will soon understand. I ask you to please take care of the baby because it is your family too. You have no choice on that because you will never see me again._

_Good luck,_

_Ishizu"_

"What!" said Marik. Both he and Bakura looked at the baby who was crying as loud as it could.

"Whahahahah!" said the baby.

"What should we do?" asked Marik.

"Maybe we should bring it inside," said Bakura and they brought the baby inside, laying it on a sofa.

"It looks like the pharaoh," he said looking at the little baby.

"We don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl!" Marik said.

"Whahahahahah!" continued the baby. Bakura and Marik checked the baby and found out that it was a little girl.

"We should find her a name. We can't continue calling it 'it'".

"Mmm, maybe Kurita!" said Bakura.

"Kurita?" asked Marik.

"Yes from Bakura. Bakurita, Kurita! It can also be from Marik! Marik Marikurita Kurita!"

"No, no, no!" said Marik. "I have the perfect name!"

"Maraka! It sounds like Marik too!"

"And why should she have your name?" Bakura asked.

"Because I'm her uncle!" Marik replied proudly.

"Yes and the Pharaoh is her dad!" said Bakura.

"Don't remind me!" shouted Marik ignoring the little baby girl who cried and cried.

"Fine we shall name her something that includes both our names! Marikura!" said Bakura.

"Fine!" said Marik.

"Which by the way still becomes Kurita!" said Bakura.

"Whahahahahahaha!" shouted Marikurita.

The doorbell rang and Bakura went to open the door while Marik was trying to make the baby stop crying.

"Hello my lovely couple!" Tea's annoying voice was heard. Tea was Marik's and Bakura's neighbor and visited them at least 5 times each day. Marik and Bakura got used to it because they made Tea do all the house chores, their laundry, their cooking, their shopping and when she was giving a friendship speech they listened to loud music so she couldn't be heard.

"Oh Marik! When did you give birth to this lovely young lady?" Tea asked.

"It's not my baby you idiot! It's my sister's!"

"Oooh! I love babies!" said Tea and approached Marikura. "Hi there little baby!" she said in a baby voice. Marikura smiled at her. "Oh! She loves me" said Tea…and the baby beat her finger and giggled.

"Good work Kurita!" said Bakura.

The End

**A/N:** Stay tuned for the next chapter where Marik and Bakura go to the mall with Marikurita to buy her new toys, clothes and other baby stuff and start decorating her room.

_Please Review!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Bath Time

**The Baby of Doom**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: One day Marik and Bakura find Ishizu's baby outside of their house with a letter saying that they have to raise it and although they try hard, raising the little kid isn't as easy as it seems. They will soon find out that the baby's room doesn't look very peaceful, her toys aren't quite right for her and that their little baby isn't quite an angel. Maybe it would be better if her father took care of her…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning: Tea bashing! ( Very mild )

Chapter 2: Bath Time

_In the Afternoon after Tea left_

"What do babies eat?" Marik asked. Marikurita was sitting on his lap and was pulling at his earrings.

"I don't know. Let's try something" Bakura said and opened the fridge. He took several dishes out of it and put them on the table in front of Marikurita. "Let's try some chicken" he said and tried to feed her some of it.

"Bakura you idiot! She doesn't have teeth yet! She can't chew it! Let's try something else. A banana for example." Marik tried to give her some banana pieces but she didn't eat them either.

"We need to find baby food. And what's that smell?" Bakura asked.

"What smell? Ahh! She pissed on me! Bad baby!" said Marik standing up and throwing Marikurita on Bakura. Marikurita giggled and Bakura laughed. Marik left the room and went to change his clothes. Bakura took Marikurita to the bathroom. After a few minutes Marik went to the bathroom too.

"We need to give her a bath" Bakura said. Marikurita was looking at them with a little smile on her face.

"Ok. Go on" said Marik.

"No, no. You can do it if you want."

"But I insist. Start."

"And who told you that I know how to give her a bath?"

"You don't know how?"

"No"

"Me neither"

Marikurita was looking from the one to the other still smiling.

"Well first we have to undress her."

"Ok" said Bakura.

"So undress her!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm sure that you have more experience in undressing women"

"Well not like that. First we need a romantic atmosphere, some slow music, then something to drink"

"She's a baby Bakura! Just do it!" Marik interrupted him.

"Fine" and her undressed her. "How should we clean her? Soap? Dishwashing liquid? Chlorine?"

"Just put her under the water dammit!" And Bakura put her in the bathtub. Marikurita was playing with the water splashing it all over around her.

"Go bring her something to wear" said Bakura.

"Fine. I'll bring her one of your shirts"

"No way! She isn't going to wear them and then piss on them too!"

"Well I'm not giving her any of my shirts either!" said Marik.

"Then bring her your Rare Hunter cloak"

"Are you kidding! That's one of my most precious belongings! One day it will be in a museum!"

"Fine then. We have only one option left…"

Bakura and Marik rang Tea's doorbell. Marikurita was left in the bathtub full with water, learning how to swim and breathe underwater…

"Hello my cute little couple" said Tea when she saw them.

"Now" said Bakura.

Marik covered Tea's eyes, while Bakura ran into her bedroom and grabbed one of her shirts.

"Oooh! Is this a game? Do I have to guess who is covering my eyes? Mmmm…let's think!"

Bakura returned and hided Tea's shirt behind his back.

"I know! It's little Marik!" said Tea.

She turned around and laughed and Bakura and Marik laughed too. "Stupid woman" muttered Bakura and they left Tea's apartment. When they returned to the bathroom they saw some bubbles on the surface of the water. They ran and took Marikurita out of the bathtub. She was crying as loud as she could. Marik hugged her, trying to make her stop crying. When she stopped crying they dressed her and took her out of the bathroom.

"It's late. She should sleep." Said Bakura.

"Where?"

"Somewhere small, just her size."

"I know" said Marik. He took Marikurita and put her into the sink. Bakura brought her a towel and they covered her with it. They turned off the light and left the room, when…

"Whahahahhaha!" They both looked at each other and returned to the kitchen.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: Stay tuned for chapter 3 "Bedtime" where Marik and Bakura try to make Marikurita sleep. Let's just say that it won't be very easy because Marikurita has a very bad habit… and then for chapter 4 "Going to the Mall", where Marik and Bakura go to the mall and decide how to raise their kid.**

Please Review!

Thanks!**  
**


End file.
